


I Don't Smoke

by SapphicB19



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Josh doesn't smoke, only when he misses him.Inspired by the song I Don't Smoke by Mitski
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson| Ken
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Smoke

Josh let out a puff, watching the smoke emerge and then disappear into the air. Josh doesn't smoke, really he doesn't. He only does when he misses him, it helped him remind himself. It helped him remember that he hated cigarettes, that he despise them, that he hated how they smell, that he hated the burn in his lungs, that he hated the duts that come off the tip, that he hated the taste on his mouth, that he hated the warmth he makes him feel, that he hated that the smell gets stuck on his hair and he can't get him out, that he hated his feel on his lips, that he hated the way he never knew how to hold him, that he hated the way he made him feel free and loved and then leaving him breathless, Josh's lungs decaying just like him in Josh's memories. Never again, Josh thought as he took one last puff and dropped the cigarette on the pavement, stepping on it, putting it out.


End file.
